Bakura's Goodbye
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: Bakura prepares to commit suicide. These are his thoughts. Flame me if you wish. Slight hint of Yaoi!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is written in Bakura's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BAKURA'S GOODBYE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*A lone figure sits alone by a window sill, looking out to the outside world, yet really not seeing anything at all. A dagger lays next to him, possed and ready to full fill it's purpose. He gets himself ready. To do what he had been afraid to do. To end his life.*  
  
How is it that my world seems so cold.  
  
I can not feel the warmth touching against my skin.  
  
I am dead to the world  
  
Yet I breathe the breath of life.  
  
Cruel fate has shone down upon me.  
  
Cursing me with this life.  
  
Here I stand, alone in the dark.  
  
Ignoring the pains of cry   
  
From the one that I'm suppose to protect.  
  
His cries soon become unbearable.  
  
I lash out at him in anger.  
  
Causing more pain to him then before.  
  
Why doesn't he leave?  
  
I'm doing nothing except hurting him more.  
  
Why doesn't he destroy me.  
  
And end our misery.  
  
Let me die and allow my soul to rest in peace.  
  
I'm tired of it all.  
  
I want it to end.  
  
And I want it to end now.  
  
With this dagger, possed at my heart.  
  
A tear escapes my eyes  
  
As I think back to the times.  
  
When I actually cared and gave a damn.  
  
But that was so long ago.  
  
Before I was trapped in my cursive prison.  
  
After that moment, nothing else mattered.   
  
Not life  
  
Not love  
  
Not even happiness.  
  
No one will miss me.  
  
How can you miss someone who really isn't there?  
  
I am sorry for the pain that I have caused.  
  
And hope that one day, mou hitori no ore, my hikari  
  
That you will forgive me for my actions.  
  
Now I allow my self to be engulfed into darkness.  
  
This time however for all eternity.  
  
*The dagger is pressed tightly against his chest. Blood seeps through his blue silk shirt. Just one quick thrust and it would all be over. For a moment, time appears to slow down and stop. As if waiting. Waiting for this person to either die or be saved. Or perhaps it was simply because he was once again afraid of going through with it. But now was not the time for second thoughts. It is better this way. For everyone. A knock interrupts the silence, startling him causing him to drop the knife. The sound must have alerted who ever was on the other side of the door as it burst open revealing a figure on the other side.*  
  
I've been stopped.  
  
Inches from my death.  
  
He has entered the room.  
  
He has come to save me.  
  
My hikari  
  
My aibou  
  
Mou hitori no ore  
  
Why though?  
  
I am not worthy of being saved.  
  
*The figure walks over to the one sitting by the window sill. Tears simmer in his eyes as he see's the dagger and the blood. He knew he would have to act fast. Before he lost the one he loved. Sitting down next to him, he took his hand into his and looked into his deep chocolate eyes, smiling a smile only meant for him. And softly spoke what was in his heart.*  
  
And what is this?   
  
I hear words that should sound alien to my ears  
  
Words that I have not heard  
  
And had refused to hear  
  
For more then 5,000 years.  
  
Four simple words.  
  
That would keep me from death's door.  
  
At least for the time being.  
  
Four words I am for some reason greatful to hear  
  
From the one I was longing to hear it from.  
  
I can now stop thinking life as a curse  
  
And more of a blessing.  
  
All because of the four words.  
  
Four simple, yet powerful word   
  
"I Love You Bakura."  
  
I smile up at him.  
  
A rare site for either of us  
  
And greatfully return the words with deepest affection of my heart to him.  
  
"I Love You Ryou."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, kind of sucks huh? At first this was going to end with Bakura killing himself, but I just couldn't do that! *hugs Bakura.* I just couldn't bring myself into killing him! Also, my yaoi mind went into gear when I was typing this. Hehehehehehehe! Maybe next time I'll kill someone. I don't know, should I? Let me know, and I 'll get the daggers ready. REVIEW or I'll eliminate the yamis and their hikaris!!!!!!!!! It feels so good to be so evil! Muahahahahahahahaha! Damn it! Sugar rush kicking in. Must go....and strap self in pretty white jacket....before it's too late...............................crap...................................................... 


End file.
